Computing architectures may utilize a chassis to house electronic components. A chassis may provide protection against environmental hazards as well as a means for sharing systems among the components. For example, a desktop computer chassis may allow several components to share a power supply, a cooling fan, external communications interfaces, and/or other elements.
In another example, a modular server may include several distinct systems, or servers. The servers may be mounted in a chassis, which in turn may provide shared power, cooling, management and/or communications interfaces to the servers. Designers often seek to improve the efficiency of chassis-based architectures in terms of one or more of size, speed, cost, reliability, and other metrics.